infiniverse_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmicus' Demons
Cosmicus' demons are a group of demon like beings who work for Cosmicus. Multiple demons are more like slaves to Cosmicus then friends. Darkling King An extremely powerful Darkling being who never spoke. He had large horns and no arms, and had an infinite length. He had a large dolphin like tail he used to smash and destroy things with. He also had extremely dark coloured eyes that he used to shoot gamma rays with. He was stabbed fatally with an infinity ray by Bom Bom. Garagrath For the full article, see Garagrath. A powerful sorcerer who used Dark Alchemy. He appeared as a smoky cloud, with large arms, a top hat, and 2 eye patches. He was known for being extremely cruel, burning cities and burning many people alive, and then eating them. He is known for the murder of The Puppet Master during the Eighth Eternity war. He held the Alchemyth staff and used it to control the dark elements. He was killed by Nuclear sally with a Nuclear ray. The Cypher For the full article, see The Cypher. A large crab like being with a crown sat atop its head. It has large talons protruding from its legs, and it uses these to crawl around a lot more easily. He sprays a colourful beam out of his crown that blinds enemies. It is one of the only demons loyal to Cosmicus in a proper way. He can only speak through thought speech. He escaped the battle of the Tenth Eternity war through a Time rift. It is technically a dream demon. Wraith Wrark A small rune covered, hairy being full of static electricity. He can teleport and open rifts in space, and can summon large shadows out of nowhere that chase and attack people. He was the only demon other than the Cypher and Kov Noka that had a child, this being Chroukia. After the Tenth Eternity war he was taken in by Bom Bom and started a new life. He never speaks. The Executioner A very tall ghostly being with no face. He holds a very large axe covered with shade essence. He can also use powerful telekinesis to destroy structures and creatures. After the Tenth Eternity war, he was taken in by Bom Bom and started a new life. He, like Wraith Wrark, never speaks. Vaupor A bug like being with a large portal for a mouth. Large tendrils extend from its rear end. Large claws also extend from the side of this creature. Like a tornado, it sucks in everything around it and sprays the picked up items into different dimensions. After the Tenth Eternity war, he was taken in by Bom Bom and started a new life. Rukhrahbhu A large domed being with a drill like body. It has extremely long arms. He alters the shape of battlefields. Very little is known about him, although he usually speaks in a strange robotic voice. After the Tenth Eternity war, he was taken in by Bom Bom and started a new life, even creating a game show called What dimension is that? ''The Gameshow has received Universal acclaim and great reviews. Aotom and Roton Two large, floating atom shaped beings. They have no faces or mouths, and therefore cannot speak. Aotom has the ability to break atoms down, while Roton has the ability to rotate anything he wants in any direction he wants. After the Tenth Eternity war, they were taken in by Bom Bom and started a new life. Numerous sources say that they weren’t actually associates and just followed Cosmicus around, but this is unknown. Criglos An eye shaped demon with two large claws. He is known to be one of the most intelligent beings in existence. He is extremely shy and will run away as soon as something goes near him. He makes extremely high pitched noises. Still, as of now, it is unknown why Cosmicus had him work for him. After the Tenth Eternity war, he became a lost mind. Shade King A medium sized shadow demon with a large grey coloured crown on top his head. He is extremely quiet and never speaks due to unknown reasons, but it could be something to do with his family due to Cosmicus saying in a comic to Shade king “Never really had someone to love? Me too.”, which makes Shade King tear up. He has the ability to summon shadow demons. After the Tenth Eternity War, he was taken in by Bom Bom and started a new life. Rizok A large cloaked demon who was covered with white on one side and black on the other. He had two large horns on the side of his head, though one was broken in half. He had the ability to cast extremely powerful magic, including numerous destruction and death spells. He was killed by Moros during the final battle of the Tenth eternity war. The Paradoxer A large square shaped being who has a paradox in his centre. He is extremely small though extremely powerful. He has the ability to trap people in random portals and make them delete themselves. It is unknown wether he can speak or not, considering the fact that he does not have a mouth. He disappeared during the final battle of the Tenth Eternity war. Kov Noka ''For the full article, see Kov Noka. A large Prism shaped being with a huge hand made of an unknown radioactive metal. He is the only demon in the group who has a family still living other than Wraith Wrark and the Cypher. He isn’t actually very evil at all and only strategises plans, which are some of the best known. He was not present during the final battle as he was spending time with his family. He is one of the six demons who isn’t a criminal, along with wraith wrark, the executioner, Methereulasa and Roton and Aotom. After the Tenth Eternity war, he was taken in by Bom Bom and started a new life. Patchworrkk A human sized demon who wore a large black cloak and has a sewn up face. Although little is known about his past, he is known for sewing up the villain Poltergeists face. He had the ability also to control and move people around like a puppet. He also had the ability to control the mind of anyone he pleased. He was killed by Poltergeist soon after the final battle, in a revenge plot. Mr Question For the full article, see Mr Question. A large Question mark with a smoky trail echoing from underneath him. He, before becoming a demon, was a Punctuasition. He is probably the most well known of all of Cosmicus’ demons, as he has appeared in many, many comics, and has been important in loads of storylines. He has the ability to shoot huge laser rays that make people question their existence and cloud their mind with suicidal thoughts. He also has the ability to conjure things out of the hat he wears on his head. After the Tenth Eternity war, he was taken in by Bom Bom, and then started fresh and became a member of the 2nd era hero league. Methereulasa For the full article, see Methereulasa. A large floating brain with long tendrils extending from the bottom of the brain. It is an excellent strategist, planning some of the best formations ever devised in a single battle, such as the Jutyr raid formation. Methereulasa also cannot speak unless through thought speech. After the Tenth Eternity war, they were taken in by Bom Bom and started a new life. Methereulasa is also known for the creation of the game Minecraft: Pocket Universe Edition ''In which you own your own virtual pocket universe in which you can do anything you want. The game was a massive success. It often gets annoyed at people calling it methuselah. Avarki A very mysterious demon. He is a dream demon with large arms, smoke drifting out of him and hammers attached to his arms. Very little is known about him. After the Tenth Eternity war, he was taken in by Bom Bom and started a new life. Celestus ''For the full article, see Celestus. One of the strongest demons to ever exist other than Cosmicus and Helbane. She is a powerful dream demon who appears similar to Cosmicus, but with a different pyramid and without an eye of Horus and instead a different looking eye. She has the ability to almost do anything she wants, being an extremely powerful demon and using infinity magic. During the last battle of the Tenth Eternity War, She was knocked out of the battlefield, and disappeared through a time rift. Curhaba Thur A small worm like demon with large axes. Extremely little is known about him. After the Tenth Eternity war, he was taken in by Bom Bom and started a new life. Avaciki the half mad A Large dream demon whose brain is missing, although his neural cords remain in his transplant brain, giving him split personalities. He is extremely overpowered, due to the fact that he can change into really anything at any point. He has different powers depending on personality. After the Tenth Eternity war, he was taken in by Bom Bom and started a new life. He still has watch over him due to his split personality. Category:Groups